


The Travel Home (Inspired by my Role Play Group)

by MischievousMonster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMonster/pseuds/MischievousMonster





	The Travel Home (Inspired by my Role Play Group)

 

 

****

 

**Thor was not sure how any of this happened to begin with but here he was. Staring wide eyed at his now baby cousin Skillex, dressed in a long white one piece with a little white cap. He swallowed as he watched her proceed to crawl along the ground, the wind blowing her little hat off which caught Hope's attention as she tried to suck Skillex's blood out, something about wanting to taste rich elf blood.**

**Of course Thor threatened her and sent a massive amount of fiery thunder her way before picking up Skillex to safely hold in his arms. Hearing her give little giggles as her small fragile hands rested against his chest plate. Now Thor loved children but taking care and even knowing how to hold one properly had him at a disadvantage.**

**Still he looked down at Skillex, seeing her little truffle of pure white hair atop her head that matched her pale skin. Her little bright hazel eyes staring back at his blue ones with curiosity, making him smile.**

**He leaned down towards her, giving her a gentle kiss on the head "Don't worry little one, I'll protect you" He whispered before hearing his brother's laugh "Do you truly think you can protect her you big oaf? I believe she stated I was her favorite" Loki spoke with a smirk, happy to be able to hold that bit of information over Thor's head. In fact he watced in satisfaction as his brother's face twisted with something between anger and hurt. Those blue eyes sending him an icy glare as he held their cousin closer.**

**"You were her favorite but as I recall you hurt you in the most deep and scarring way, you know of her love for you and yet you spoke horrid words and did not care for her own feelings. You are no longer her favorite brother" Thor spoke with a growl, seeing Loki's face twist with anger "I knew nothing about the woman who claimed to be her mother and yet everyone stands here accusing me of betraying our dear cousin!" Loki screamed with anger before noticing the way Skillex was looking at him.**  

**Her bright eyes staring at him in almost a questioning way, making him pause in his actions. Even when she could not speak or walk, she always lessened his anger in some way. He let out a frustrated sigh and walked towards Thor who of course let out a growl and held up his hammer as if he were ready to defend Skillex against him.**

**Loki raised an eyebrow at him "I will not harm her brother" He spoke almost sincerely, ignoring Thor's massive glare "No!" Thor shouted before turning his head towards Freya otherwise known as the Goddess of love and death. Ruler of this realm known as Folkvangr, where upon they were trying to bring Skillex's soul back to the living world "You!" He shouted, his loud voice booming around them causing Skillex to cry.**

**Thor frowned and paused in actions "No, no shh little one. I didn't mean to yell look see I'm happy" He stated, trying to cheer Skillex up by rocking her gently in his arms though that didn't seem to make her crying cease "You see brother, she doesn't like you" Loki stated making Thor let out another growl as he came over and tried taking Skillex from his arms.**

**Thor however shoved him away "No Loki, I do not trust you with our cousin" He hissed making Loki give him a slight glare as Skillex continued to cry "She will continue to cry if she is in your arms besides should you not be preoccupied with that mewling quim of a mortal?" Loki questioned in a taunting voice making Thor send him yet another glare.**

**"Do not insult Jane brother, she is more pure hearted and kind than you will ever hope to be" He stated, watching Loki's face twist yet again with anger before he snatched Skillex away from him. Her cries growing louder as Thor's voice boomed again "LOKI!" He screamed, anger flowing through his veins as he watched his brother gently take their cousin in his arms.**

**Her crying lessening as Loki dared smiled down at her "Quiet brother, do you not see she still favors me more?" He questioned, flashing Thor a taunting smile before he carefully brought his hand up. Channeling his magic to his fingertips, allowing small bursts and swirls of magic to show. He smiled wider as Skillex gave a giggle, reaching her little hands up as if she wanted to touch the swirls of light.**  

**Thor let out a growl, seeing how Skillex was so easily cheered up by Loki, what was wrong with the way he was trying to cheer her up? He frowned before turning back to Freya "Why is that you turned my cousin into a mere infant?" He questioned in a threatening way, holding his hammer up towards the woman who simply smiled. Her orange hair flowing gently around her, the trim of her dress moving slightly as she approached Thor "You asked upon me if there was a way to cause**

**Skillex to leave voluntarily for she did not wish to leave. Therefore I casted a spell to reverse her age, in turn letting her leave of her own free will even if you are the one carrying her out" Freya explained, noticing the confused angry expression that came over Thor's face before he raised his hammer at her again.**  

**"I do not favor the you speak in riddes witch, is there a way to reserve this witchcraft or not?!" He demanded, feeling Loki's glare directed towards him. He glanced over his shoulder to indeed see those green orbs sending daggers his way, Skillex now sleeping soundly in his arms. Thor frowned but realized he had to be quiet, else he wake up their sleeping baby cousin. He heard the soft laughter of Freya and shot her a glare of his own "I merely know how to cast spells Odin's son, it is your job to reserve them" Freya spoke softly before vanishing in a swirl of flowers.**  

**Thor gave a growl as she disappeared before turning to Loki who simply looked at him with pity "Shut up brother" Thor hissed before walking past him, glancing around at the Folkvangr fields. Warriors of the past walking by them without a care much to Thor's surprise, he expected some form of reaction to seeing living mortals in the world of the dead. Than again Freya herself was living despite the fact she ruled over this land.**

**He let out a sigh as Loki came to walk beside him, now holding Skillex against his chest. His arm securely under her and his hand placed to the back of her little head as she continued to sleep away. Thor glanced at her a moment before turning forward, nearing the welcoming gate of Folkvangr "Brother wait" He said, holding out his arm that caused Loki to stop suddenly.**

**Shooting a glare at Thor, he quickly checked over Skillex to make sure she was okay. Happy to find she was still sleeping, he turned back to Thor "What is it you mewling quim?" He whispered angrily as Thor motioned to the gate "You do remember the ancient ritual for taking a spirit from the Underworld correct brother?" Thor questioned, ignoring the rather rude name Loki called him. Loki himself glanced at the gate before looking down at his sleeping cousin. Frowning, he gently ran his fingers through her small amount of hair.**  

**The ritual required them to take a boat across the lake they had traveled though upon getting here. The lake itself swirled with lost souls, forever punished to remain swirling inside the water. But the catch was that they were not allowed to look at Skillex, even the slightest glance and her soul would return back to Death. He swallowed, taking a breath before closing his eyes and leaning his head softly against his cousin's.**  

**He always felt guilt run through him no matter how hard he tried to ignore it when it came to hurting his cousin. Given they had shared a fair amount of tears for each other, it was the fact that Skillex was the closest thing he had to what was considered family. They had always been close, even during childhood due to Thor's self inflated pride. But still, looking back now he finally saw Skillex would never turn her back on him.**  

**Not even in death, the awful image of her dying in his arms came back to him. The sound of her voice as she pleaded him to leave her where she was. Leave and hide before Odin found him. It was after that Thor told him Odin had agreed to exchange Skillex's soul for that of her mother Sverrir and his own soul. And yet upon dying Skillex still tried to protect him, not caring that it would mean she would spent the rest of her days in Folkvangr.**  

**Luckily Freya was kind enough to allow them to take Skillex's soul without the need of Loki's soul in exchange due to the fact Sverrir's soul would be forever tortured and trapped within her lake of dead. And of course with the reassurance that she would have their souls yet again someday. His thoughts were shattered as he felt Skillex move, watching with curious eyes as she gave a little yawn and soon fell back asleep.**  

**Loki took another breath and looked towards Thor with a nod "We must get her...Home" He stated, the word home feeling like poison on his tongue. Asgard had not been his home for a long time but it was still Skillex's home, the only one she knew. Part of Loki wished he could have the favoritism Skillex received, from Asgard and from the All Father. Skillex was not even a true Asgardian, not even their race. She was a light elf who just like Loki was left abandoned, alone to possibly die before Frigga found her and Odin eventually adopted her.**

**Thor was the eldest of them, allowing him to vaguely remember the day Skillex was brought into their life. Odin and Frigga calling them to their room and calmly explaining there was a new member of their family and thus introduced Skillex into their lives. Soon holding love for her as if she were their own. Loki and Skillex grew up together, sharing the same love for books and magic. Always running to each other for problems or to vent feelings. Loki felt a lump form in his stomach before following Thor past the gate, his grip tightening on Skillex though he could no longer look at her.**  

**His heart beat fast with anticipation, he wanted to get Skillex home safe and sound. Away from this place and as much as he hated to admit a weakness of any kind. He did not think he could live a normal life if his dear cousin wasn't in it. Thor guided them into the boat, both their eyes settled forward as it slowly began sailing across the lake. The souls below screaming and moaning for help as the two brothers tried their best to ignore them. Loki's hair gently blowing around, his chest rising and falling slowly.**  

**He turned to Thor "Brother?" He questioned, watching the golden locks flow in the wind "Yes Loki?" Thor's surprisingly calm voice came making Loki swallow "I...I am sorry for the pain I caused Skillex" He said, his stomach twisting with the strange feeling he began having. He knew it would be better if he apologized to Skillex but her current form wouldn't allow her to accept or deny the apology. He gave a surprised expression as he heard Thor laugh, almost feeling angry. Was that blonde buffoon mocking him?**  

**He let out a small growl, well that's the last time he tries to apologize, however Thor's next words had him in shock "It is alright brother. I shall tell Father of what you did here and I will convince him to clear your name" Thor stated rather proudly, not allow Loki to see the smile that was on his face. He knew that he was right to still hold hope for his brother, he just wished he could convince him to come back home and stay. But all in good time.**  

**Thor's eyes continued to scan the area. Seeing they were nearing the shore and that left only the long set of stairs before they reached the top of the living world. Just one last obstacle and they could return to Asgard with Skillex's soul. Her body still lay where she died but he would ensure her life was saved. Loki felt as his heart seemed to beat faster, did he hear Thor correctly? He glanced to the side, would the All Father even believe Loki did all this to save Skillex's soul?**  

**The boat gently came to a stop, Thor climbing out of the boat as Loki followed suit. Feeling the small movement of Skillex in his arms, his stomach twisting as he held her closer "I'll get you home" He whispered, closing his eyes for a moment before he started up the stairs.**


End file.
